


off with your head (dance until you're dead)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [8]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Burning Someone Alive, Chopping Someone's Head off, F/F, Fire, Italics, Putting That Head in the Microwave, SHSL Despair - Freeform, Swearing, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“junko enoshima was good enough. she was the only thing in hiyoko's world that was good enough.”</p><p>or; hiyoko saionji's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off with your head (dance until you're dead)

hiyoko had never known her parents. only her strict and demanding grandmother. she was going to sacrifice whatever it took to be the best at dance. no matter what it was. 

//

and, eventually, she was the best. she was accepted into the high school reserved only for the most talented simply for her dance. but it still wasn't good enough. she wasn't the best, simply the best high schooler. she had to be the best. 

//

and even though she'd never been happier, even though she had a group of friends and a teacher she loved, she wasn't good enough and it showed. she wasn't good enough to stop the murders.

//

and after satou died, hiyoko held onto mahiru, clutched her like she was a dying star and hiyoko was a comet hurtling close behind her, trying to stop her from destroying herself. she tried her best to help mahiru, by staying by her side and holding her hand at the funeral and wiping away her tears. she hoped mahiru thought she was good enough.

//

and mahiru thought she was, because one day mahiru took hiyoko in her arms and kissed her gently, and it was everything hiyoko had ever wanted (even though she couldn't stop thinking of how she was just a replacement, and how mahiru was just _pretending_ to love her). but it was okay. mahiru thought she was good enough. 

//

until she didn't. it turned out hiyoko had never been good enough, could never be good enough, and so mahiru broke up with her, and she wasn't good enough to stop it, and she wasn't good enough to keep away from the one person she knew would ruin her. 

//

junko enoshima was good enough. she was the only thing in hiyoko's world that was good enough. she was tall and blonde and she loved hiyoko more than the telling of it. hiyoko adored her. she wanted to be just like her. she wanted to be like junko almost as much as she wanted that _bitch_ mahiru to die kicking and screaming. with junko standing behind her, hiyoko knew she could become good enough herself. she felt it in her _bones_. in her _heart_. in her _soul_. 

//

on the day the world ends, hiyoko is waiting in a crowd outside a mall. she doesn't think anything of it, until she sees that bitch mahiru. and it only takes her a second to decide. it's the end of the world, so she can do whatever she wants. and what she wants is for that bitch mahiru to _fucking_ die. 

//

so she takes the girl, the redhead, and she cuts her up. there's blood pooling in dips of the clothing store's floor. the girl moans _pathetically_. she wasn't good enough. that bitch never had been. if she had, her pictures wouldn't have been so fucking awful. and she realizes she's saying this out loud when the girl asks what pictures she's talking about.  
“you know exactly what pictures i'm talking about, bitch,” she says, and slices the girl's fingers off, one by one. the bitch _screams_. it's so _satisfying_. 

//

she does dancing after that, dancing on stages and in the streets and in empty buildings. and she asks ibuki if she can dance at her concert, but that isn't the same. ibuki's audience dies too quickly. so she takes up her own stage and allows the audience to dance with her. when they do it wrong, she stabs them. it isn't her fault they aren't good enough. 

//

her stages are covered in blood by the time she's finished. hiyoko smiles. she likes it that way. coming home from one of her performances, she spies that bitch again.  
“i thought I killed you,” she mutters, and immediately the image of that bitch tied to a clothing rack, coughing and bleeding comes to mind. she frowns. she must've recovered. that bitch. so hiyoko takes the bitch and puts her in an empty building, tied up and douses her in gasoline. she lights a match, and that _bitch_ goes up in _flames_. 

//

her dances are attended by a much more selective audience, now. they're better at dancing, too. whenever one of them slips up, she has to stop the production. she will not have it be anything less than _perfect_. even though the dancers are better now, the stages still end covered in blood. 

//

she finds a camera in one of the corners of the apartment she's carved out for herself, and has fun smashing it to bits with a sledgehammer. _that bitch can go die in hell_ , she thinks as she does it. that bitch would be so upset if she knew what hiyoko was doing, and that knowledge just makes hiyoko smash it more. 

//

she catches another glimpse of that bitch outside her window one day, and she almost _screams_. apparently being burned alive wasn't enough to keep that bitch from coming back to haunt her. she knows nothing she will ever do will keep that bitch from coming back, because she is not good enough. she's not good enough to even kill someone. hiyoko goes after that bitch, though. she has to. she has to prove she's good enough.

//

she catches that bitch and locks her in the basement, and she loves the way she can hear that bitch screaming when she's upstairs practicing. she's screaming for help. as if hiyoko would help her. after all that she did to hiyoko. that fucking _bitch_ broke hiyoko's heart. 

//

after a few days, hiyoko decides to go downstairs. there are nail marks up and down the door, from where that bitch was trying to escape. she didn't succeed, and hiyoko sees her curled up in a ball in the corner.  
“how dare you?” hiyoko screams. that bitch shies away from her, as if in _fear_.  
“how fucking dare you? you broke up with me and then you won't stay fucking dead?”  
hiyoko takes a knife and eventually severs that bitch's head. when she's done, she puts it in the microwave. it pops for a while before exploding. blood leaks from the microwave door. hiyoko _grins_. that bitch can't recover from this. 

//

she is out one day, walking, when she sees that _bitch_ walking into an alley. how the hell is that bitch alive? how? hiyoko follows her into the alley. she doesn't have any other choice. and in the alley, there are men, men with masks and ropes and they press a cloth to her mouth and the world goes fuzzy. she won't let them kill her she won't let them kill her she won't let them do it she has to kill that bitch _she has to kill her she has to kill her she has to kill her_ -


End file.
